Pools of Scarlet Book1: Prophecy of the moon
by ChineseKunoichi
Summary: A mysterious kit found inisde of ThunderClan territory is adopted by Sorreltail. No one knows how she came by, nor does she contain a kittypet or clan scent. This is her story. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1: What is that object?

A ginger she-cat padded out of a hollow, she breathed in the fresh air and gazed around her. "Squirrelflight! I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting...with me." A dark gray tom meowed, charging out of the hollow. Squirrelflight nodded, "I'm coming, Ashfur." She ran after him. Icy dew tickled at her paws, refreshing her and giving her strength. She brushed her pelt against his and slowed down so that her pawsteps matched Ashfur's. As they reached a shadowed area, Squirrelflight heard a tiny bustling sound. She crouched down, silently placing a paw infront of the other. The fresh green grass brushed againt her belly, she leapt, ready to sank her fangs into her prey, but suddenly, she slid sideways, avoiding what she thought was a mouse. Her whiskers twitched curiously.

"Ashfur, come over here!" The gray tom padded over with a plump vole hanging in his jaws. He dropped it and meowed back, "What is it?" He prodded it gently, hoping for a reaction. There was a muffled squeak. "I know! It's an oversized squirrel!" Squirrelflight replied jokingly, "Mousebrain! It's too big to be prey and it has pointy ears." She let her mouth hang open, drinking in the mysterious object's scent. "The rain is covering it's scent, I can't tell what it is." Ashfur glanced warily at the object, "We should report this to Firestar."

"So you don't know what it is?" Squirrelflight dipped her head in embarresment. Ashfur spoke up for her, "The rain covered it's scent." Firestar gazed at his daughter, "Very well, I'll come and see for myself." He stretched an got up from his nest. "Leafpool, could you come too?" The medicine she-cat nodded. Firestar let Squirrleflight lead the way. She flicked the tip of her tail to motion for everybody to come. As they padded out, Brambleclaw arose from the warrior's den, his amber eyes staring at her. He started to walk towards her. "Hello Brambleclaw." Firestar said, dipping his head in a greeting.

"Can I come with you?" He asked nervously. The ginger tom nodded, "Of course." Moons ago, He and Squirrelflight would be together all the time, but now, Firestar's daughter didn't exactly trust him anymore, Brambleclaw would always talk with his half-brother, Hawkfrost, who had inherited the ambition of their father, Tigerstar. Tigerstar was even willing to kill his own clan leader so that he could be the leader. Squirrelflight didn't trust Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw was always wondering if that meant she didn't trust him.

Squirrelflight tossed her head away, not wanting to look into his glowing amber eyes. "Why are you looking that way?" Ashfur questioned, "I thought the silver object was up ahead. She felt heat rise up to her face, silently she led them to the right way, across the grassy field and under the protection of some trees. And there it was, the fluffy silver object. In the sun, it shined like the moon, with gold tinges smudged around it's pelt. Leafpool approached it, sniffing the object, she smiled. Her warm tongue rasped out, licking it affectionatley. It squeaked and squirmed happily. Suddenly, two ice-blue eyes opened from the ball of fur.

What is it? Well some of you might already know, sorry the first part is short. The next one is coming out tomorrow. Heh, this one wasn't very successful.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonkit

Squirrelflight still stared at it, bewildered, she asked, "Leafpool...what is it?" The medicine cat replied between licks, "It's an abandoned kit. It's a she-cat too. She's freezing cold right now, help me warm her up." Squirrelflight bent down, her tongue swiped over the kit's pelt. Its round, innocent, ice-blue eyes blinked." The littel kit squealed. "It's so cute!" She mewed. Leafpool placed the kit in Squirrelflight's mouth, "There, that'll stop you from chattering, carry her back to the nursery for me. Brambleclaw let out a mrrow of laughter.

Firestar motioned for her to come. All of them padded after their leader. Ashfur slowed down so that Squirrelflight caught up to him. He twined his tail around her ginger tail, brushing his pelt against her pelt. Brambleclaw shot a glance at them, jealous, he went up ahead.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Cats halted what they were doing, bustling over. "Cats of Thunderclan! Squirrelflight and Ashfur have found an abandoned kit." Mews of surprise rippled throughout the crowd. "How it came across Thunderclan terriotory is unknown, but we must keep an eye out for enemy cats." Leafpool stepped up, her gentle voice rang out in the hollow, "It had no scent of being clan cat, rogue, or a kittypet. The rain might've washed away her scent but we're not sure." Now the clan was even more shocked. "But how do we know if it's not a trick?"

A protested yowl sounded. Murmurs of agreement spread. Firestar and Leafpool looked at eachother, "Then we will wait for a message from starclan." Leafpool replied wisely. The crowd went quiet. "Then it is agreed." He said, dissmissing them to do their own business. Firestar walked to the warrior's den with the silver kit in his jaws, where Sorreltail lay, preening her fur. "Sorreltail, if possible, could you care for this kit?" He asked, showing her the gold tinged she-cat. She nodded, "I will, Firestar, but who will be the father?" Firestar smiled, "Brackenfur." She blushed, Brackenfur had been spending alot of time with her. ALOT of time. aka: they like eachother

Moons later

"Moonkit!" Sorreltail yowled. The silver she-cat padded back to her mother. "Look mummy! I caught prey!" Moonkit announced, proudly showing her mother a plump squirrel. Sorreltail almost let out a mrrow of laughter, seeing her daughter matted with dirt and grass, panting heavily. "You're all dirty! How long did it take for you to get your prey?" Moonkit shook her pelt clean, "Only very little time!" The queen stared at her kit. "Okay...it took all afternoon. But aren't you proud?" Sorreltail licked off some of the leftover grass. "You're not even an apprentice yet and you still try?" Moonkit dropped the plump squirrel on the floor.

"And that's why I was hoping you'd be proud." Sorreltail spat out the grass, "I am proud, but you shouldn't work so hard." Suddenly a tortoise-shell tom tumbled over. "Hey! Guess what mummy! I'm going to become an apprentice today!" Moonkit whined, "Why does Woodkit get to be one and I can't?" Sorreltail heaved a sigh, "Just wait." Brackenfur padded into the nursery. "Hello Moonkit, Woodkit, where's Grasskit?"

Woodkit rolled his eyes, "Where she always is." "You mean the nest of grass we made for her?" Brackenfur asked. "Yes." They replied in union.

"Woodpaw! Woodpaw!" The crowd chanted proudly. Woodpaw touched noses with his mentor, Sandstorm, the mother of Squirrelflight and Leafpool. He silently leapt off the high place. "Congratulations Woodpaw!" Whitepaw said, greeting him. Moonkit stared at her brother, proud, yet jealous. Sorreltail nuzzeled her daughter affectinatley. "don't worry, you'll become one soon."

Leafpool's dream

Leafpool breathed in the cold, crisp air. She was standing next to Spottedleaf, the beautiful medicine she-cat that had died from the paws of a Shadowclan cat. Her pelt glowed brightly, her eyes shone like the stars. She was a member of starclan, all cats who die join. Leafpool glanced at Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was the greatest medicine cat ever known, she wondered if she would ever be as good as her. The tortoise-shell she-cat smiled at Leafpool. "A great evil will awaken, Leafpool, When the frost falls so shall the great bird. The moon will shine forever, overpowering the Tiger's heir. Be warned, blood will shower, and lives will depart." Than Spottedfleaf started to fade into the sky. "Wait! Please tell me more." Leafpool begged. But it was no use, she had vanquished into the air.

End of dream

Moonpaw arosed, yawning, her paws tingled excitedly. She had just become an apprentice. Her mentor was Brambleclaw. She padded out of the apprentice's den where Brambleclaw sat. "Is it time to go yet?" He nodded, "I suppose..." They went out of the hollow, and into a field. "Well?" Moonpaw asked. "What?" "Aren't you supposed to teach me how to hunt and stuff?" "Oh yeah, right." Brambleclaw said nervously, this was his first apprentice, he didn't have much experience. "First, to catch a mouse, they have sensitive paws, so you should step lightly." He crouched down and softly placed his paws in front of the other.

"You try." Moonpaw did as she was told, eager to learn. She nearly danced among the grass because she was stepping so silently. Then she got up. "When hunting prey you must always kill it right when you caught it so that it won't flee. Do you smell that?" Brambleclaw asked, Moonpaw let her mouth hang open, "I know, it's a prey." "What type?" "Um...a mouse?" "Yes, now do as I've told you." Moonpaw bent down into a hunting position. She padded softly over. Her haunches prepared, and she pounced!

She swatted her paw at the mouse an caught it by its tail. Then, the mouse wriggled out of her paw. Nimbly jogging ahead. Moonpaw chased after it, under some trees, into an open field, across a little stream and into a dark, marshy land. "No! Moonpaw stop!" She ignored his calls until he himself ran after her. Brambleclaw stopped by the river. Moonpaw inches away from him, "Yuk! What's that stench coming from--" Brambleclaw held his breath. "Uh-oh."

What did they see? What is it? Well for those who read warriors the new prophecy: Starlight. You should know. R and r please!


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at the river

"What are you doing in shadow clan territory?" A rough voice hissed. Moon paw trembled, "I was um, uh, h-hunting." "In our territory!" Bramble claw called out from the other side of the river, "She chased a mouse from our territory to yours. She's very sorry, Moon paw, come back here!" The silver she-cat slowly stepped backwards, away from the menacing cat.

"But that's not possible seeing there's a stream crossing into both clan's territories. If she chased the mouse to the stream, it would've drowned." Moonpaw made a distance between them by pacing back a bit. Brambleclaw's tail pointed at one of the river's large pebble, "It must've jumped onto the pebble." The Shadowclan cat still glared at them unsatisfied. "Liars, you've been stealing prey from us haven't you? Teaching your little apprentice to be a thief, as expected of Tigerstar's son." Brambleclaw yowled back in protest, "We did nothing!" Moonpaw spun around and plunged forward, only to dive into the deep river's murky depths. Her head bobbed up from the stream, "Brambleclaw help!"

Her mentor cut the conversation short and jumped into the water. Wading into the pool. "Moonpaw where are you?" Her head was pulled back into the water with no time to reply. The waves washed her along. Tugging her farther and farther away from him. Brambleclaw paddled with his paws. He wished despratley to be a riverclan cat right now. He glanced back, but the Shadowclan warrior wasn't there. His paws swept through the icy water, but he struggled since he hated the water and didn't know how to swim. Moonpaw's silver pelt still glowed in the water making it easier to see her, but he was slowing down.

He jumped out, and ran away. He swiflty leaped across the field, and pounced into riverclan territory.

Moonpaw's blue eyes squinted at the warm sun that shone on her. She heaved herself up, and shook her pelt. Her teeth chattered madly. She looked around her surroundings. She was on a smooth rock, right next to the river. Moonpaw let her jaw hang open, she drank in the scent. Her mouth shut...Riverclan...She leapt of the stone and into some reeds. They tickled her whiskers. The silver she-cat couldn't find her way so she gave up, padded back to the rock, and thought of a way to explain everything to Firestar and her mother. As Moonpaw pondered and excuse, a glowing shadow jumped onto the rock.

"Hi." Moonpaw spun around, claws unsheathed, scraping the stone. She bared her fangs at the ginger tom. "Look, I know it seems like I've invaded your clan but I didn't." The mysterious tom licked his paw and brushed it against his ear. "I know, I'm the one who brought you here anyways." Moonpaw let her claws sheath once again, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, I brought you here, weren't you drowning anyways?" She felt heat rise to her face, "I had everything under-control!" The Riverclan apprentice shook his head, looks like everything far from that." Moonpaw could feel herself getting all flustered. "Alright, but I didn't mean to, just please don't report to Leopardstar! I reaaly didn't mean to." The tom shook his head, "You don't have to apologize over and over again, by the way, I'm Sunpaw, what's your name?"

"Moonpaw."

"Wow! Moon and Sun!

"Who's your mentor?"

"Hawkfrost."

"Really? Mine's Brambleclaw!

"Great starclan! This is such a coincidence."

"This very odd!"

Moonpaw purred, gazing into Sunpaw's glowing amber eyes. She blushed and looked away. Suddenly all was silent, "Um...you have nice eyes..." Sunpaw mewed. Bashfully swiping a paw over the reeds. "Thanks..." "Moonpaw! Are you okay?" A voice yowled. Brambleclaw charged forward with Hawkfrost pelting by his side. "So that's where you were." Hawkfrost meowed glancing at Sunpaw. "We've got to train. Come on." The ginger tom took one last look at the silver-she cat and whispered so only she could hear, "I really hope we can see each other again." And with that, his mentor lead him away, waving his tail at Brambleclaw, his half-brother, "I hope things go well with Squirrelflight!" Moonpaw and Brambleclaw went back, across the river and into Thunderclan territory.

It was late, the sun was sinking in the sky, colorful streaks spreading around the golden orb. Sorreltail was the first to meet them, seeing both of them drenched to the bone, she let out a mrrow of laughter. They looked quite odd especially since parts of their pelt were dry and some fur sagged down with water. Than her expression became serious. "Where were you two? You didn't even get any prey!" Moonpaw looked down at her paws. Brambleclaw stepped forward, "She fell into the river and I was trying to get her back." "Did it really take that long?" Sorreltail mewed, "Save your story for Firestar, I'm going to help Moonpaw dry up. Moonpaw padded after her mother, then she remembered Sunpaw and those words. Would they ever see eachother again?

So how'd ya like? Sorry this is mostly romance in the first couple chapters. R and r!


	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering

"Why did you go into Riverclan territory?" Firestar asked calmly, yet his eyes were grave. Brambleclaw voice was low, and he dipped his head to show his respect, "Moonpaw needed help right away, I couldn't swim, and I panicked...sorry Firestar." Beside the Thunderclan leader sat Squirrelflight, she glared at him. Now she disliked Bramblelcaw even more, deep down inside she still loved him, but now...it was as if he was breaking the warrior code, as if swearing loyalty to his brother and not to his own clan.

Moonpaw silently padded into Firestar's den, "Don't blame him Firestar, it was my fault, I should've listened to him the first time he called my name." Firestar gazed warmly at the young apprentice. "I know you are all very sorry, but you must have some punishment. Moonpaw, tomorrow is no training for you, attend to the elders, you may hunt a little too." He made some punishment plan for Brambleclaw, but Moonpaw wasn't listening after she heard what she must do. Her mind was on Sunpaw, she really couldn't wait until full moon. She hoped she would have been chosen to go to the Gathering, a time where all four clans come together in peace to talk about what has been happening at their clan such as, we have a new apprentice.

As Firestar finished and Moonpaw had entered the apprentice den she wondered why Squirrelflight had problems with Brambleclaw. Moonpaw hoped that if she had a relatsionship, IF, she wished dearly that it wouldn't end up like the two warrior's.

Moonpaw searched through Longtail's-an elder of the clan-fur with a clump of moss soaked in mousbile on her paw, she rubbed the disgusting smelling bile onto his fur so that all the ticks would soon fall off. Mousefur yawned and complained. After applying the bile on every elder's fur she ran out to get some fresh moss, she came back and cleaned out the dirty bedding and such. Moonpaw sat beneath the high place where Firestar yowled out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around!"

"I have chosen who will go to the Gathering, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sootfur, Whitepaw, Sorreltail" And so the list continued, Moonpaw waiting anxiously to hear her name called, "And...Moonpaw." Her heart leaped for joy, now all she wished was for Sunpaw to come. She felt like squealing like a kit, but she held her excitment in her head. "All cats who have heard their name called follow me!" Firestar lead the large group, motioning with his tail, they reached the Gathering place in what seemed to Moonpaw, an eternity. Every cat started to wander around looking for some other clan cats to chat with. Her heart pounded loudly as she spotted Sunpaw, craning his neck, his eyes met her's. Heat started to rise to her face that she was afraid he'd notice she was blushing. It was a good thing Silverpelt shined above them. With the dark night sky blanketing the land. Sunpaw padded over, purring happily. "Hi Moonpaw!"

"Hi Sunpaw..."

"Actually, I just became a warrior, I'm Sunstorm now."

"Really? Aw, I wish i could become one."

"You will, trust me."

"You're making it sound as if I were a kit!"

Suddenly a yowl sounded, all the murmurs ceased. "Cats of all Clans, StarClan have a brought us here again to gather in the light of the full moon. Firestar will you begin?" Blackstar asked. And that was that. Moonpaw sat quietly, gazing up at the strong claan leaders as they reported all that happened inside their clans. "ShadowClan owes thanks to ThunderClan too." Blackstar announced after Lepoardstar had finished saying what Leafpool had done for them when Twolegs left their junk behind and how silvery-green liquid seeped out of the shiny object. Moonpaw didn't remember anything like that. Oh yeah, it was cause she was having problems with RiverClan. Onestar's voice exploded right after Blackstar had finished. "Don't you see?" He growled angrily, "Thunderclan is trying to show off and treat us as if our clan's our weak!" Firestar's expression was calm, but his eyes were full of sorrow.

Onestar, back then known as Onewhisker was his best friend, and now he was differnt. Argument arose among them, "Look at the moon! It's still shining! There are no clouds covering it! That means StarClan agrees with what I'm saying." The leader of WindClan said, pointing with the tip of his tail. Moonpaw was half shocked. Sunstorm rasped his tongue across her ear to calm her down. She twined her tail around his worriedly. As the gathering ended she murmured a soft good-bye to Sunstorm and touched noses with him.

By the high branches stood a light brown tabby cat and a dark gray tom watching the young ones as their forbidden love for eachother swelled. "Oh, Leafpool I wish we could get away from all this." The gray-black cat mumbled, "Crowfeather, I'm a medicine cat, you can't love me..." "I know, but there must be some way." "Crowfeather!" Onestar yowled. "Come on!" Leafpool watched as the strong warrior pelted away from her and to his clan. The young ginger tom she saw nuzzling Moonpaw had also gone, flicking his tail in a good-bye.

The gold-tinged she-cat stared after him. She slowly padded to Leafpool and asked a question that had been disturbing her, "Did you spy on us?" She whispered afraid. The gentle medicine cat nodded, "I know how you feel. Come on, the others are probably wondering where we are. Moonpaw agreed reluctantly and they ran back to Firestar.

**How'd ya like it? It needs some work I know. I just finished Twilight so I found out some surprising things that I'll add soon. R and r! Very sorry this was so short. **


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**For those who read this…I'm not sure if I should continue, if you want this story to stay up or be deleted, R and r, I will count on the votes and hopefully more then one person reviews…hopefully, I am now busy with two other stories, not smart I know but still...WELL BASICALLY JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS STORY IS WORTH STAYIN UP OR BEING DELETED! THANK YOU THAT IS ALL!**

**Moonflower**


	6. Chapter 5: Daisy from horseplace

The morning dew sparkled outside of the apprentice's den. A slight breeze ruffled Moonpaw's silver fur. She stiffled a yawn and saw Brambleclaw padding over to her. "Let's go to a field." Moonpaw nodded, blinking sleep from her eyes she walked after her mentor to grassy field. "Today we'll be learning how to attack since last time I taught you how to defend..." He showed her how to leap at a cat silently with claws sheathed of course. "Now you try." Moonpaw pounced into the air and was about to land on him when Brambleclaw suddenly stepped aside. She landed narrowly missing him.

"Too loud." He said, "Try to be more quiet, like when you're stalking prey with sensitive ears. Brambleclaw went farther away from her and sat there. Moonpaw crouched down, she leaped hoping to aim right, yet again he avoided her, as she landed she swiftly turned around and caught him off-guard. She knocked the wind out of him as she landed safely on his belly. Brambleclaw coughed and heaved himself up making Moonpaw slide off his tail. "I said attack not bounce." Amusement flickered in his amber eyes, "But that was good." Moonpaw raised her head proudly. "Also, when attacking an enemy you might want to claw his belly since that's the most vulnerable part. Never let that happen to you in a battle, you could get seriously hurt." She nodded agreebly, that made sense. Soon, both of them were in a play fight. Moonpaw being victorious almost every time. Brambleclaw taught her until afternoon, "Alright, that's about it. We're going to learn more tomorrow, after that we'll work on hunting." Moonpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile tiredly, she picked up a plump thrush and walked to the apprentice's den sharing it with Grasspaw.

Her sister mewed happily as Moonpaw came in. Hunger pierced her belly like claws when she realized she hadn't ate anything in the morning. She took slow bites to savour the taste that lingered on her tongue. "Ahem." Grasspaw said, prodding Moonpaw's side with a paw. A half eaten squirrel dangled from her mouth. "Oh, sorry Grasspaw." They swapped prey as they always did and finished their meal in swift bites. "So, how's your training?" She asked lying on her back, basking in the sun. Grasspaw shrugged, "It's coming alright, but I hardly get anytime to admire nature." Moonpaw nodded, her sister was named Grasspaw because of her love of nature, also, her eyes were emerald.

Suddenly the energetic she-cat got up, "Did you hear? Mom's pregnant!" A purr rumbled in her sisters throat, "Yes, i've heard, isn't it great? Did you know Cloudtail was leading a hunting patrol and they've found a she-cat that lived in the horseplace? they say she ran away because her friend's kits were taken away by the Nofurs and she was afraid it would happen to her kits too." Moonpaw flicked her tail curiously, "What's a Nofur?" Grasspaw heaved a slight sigh from talking too much and continued, "I think they're Twolegs. The she-cats name was Daisy, she's nursing her kits with mom." Moonpaw let out a mrrow of happiness. "Ooh, how many are there?" Grasspaw shook her head and suddenly bounced up, "Hey! Wanna go see them now?" Moonpaw nodded excitedly. The sisters sprang forward and bounded into the nursery where a creamy brown she-cat lay, rasping her warm tongue across the kits that lay beside her. Grasspaw stepped forward and politely bowed her head, "May we see them?" "Okay...I guess so." Sorreltail padded into the nursery and purred, "It's ok, they're my daughters. Moonpaw, Grasspaw, this is Daisy."

Moonpaw gazed at the kits with wonder, "What are their names?" Daisy motioned to each one with the tip of her tail, "The one that looks like me is Berry, the smaller one is Mouse and the bigger one is Hazel." Leafpool had heard her, "Those would be great clan names, Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit." Daisy opened her mouth to say something but Leafpool had already left to tell Firestar. She must've wanted to protest that she might not stay. Grasspaw and Moonpaw played gently with the young kits, watching them prance about on their swift paws. They stayed by the nursery until they saw the sky darkening. Moonpaw stiffled a yawn and she padded to the fresh-kill pile.

She picked up a mouse and went to the apprentice's den where Grasspaw lay, paws tucked under her head. As soon as Moonpaw saw she was napping she ate the mouse by herself nibbling slowly at the juicy meat.

The moon started to rise into the starry sky and most cats went to their dens to sleep. She tried to sleep, closing her eyes she thought of Sunstorm again. Moonpaw kept on blinking her eyes open automatically, one time she even thought she saw a shadow creep out of the medicine cat's den. Her eyes were probably playing tricks on her. Suddenly she saw another shadow padding away from camp under some bramble bushes. This time she got up and followed. The darkness swelled about Moonpaw and she couldn't think why some cat would come out this late unless to hunt. She approached the bush, wearily she stared at it and slipped underneath the pirckly bushes. There was a wide enough space to get through. She saw the hollow's walla loom above her, rocks scattered here and there. Moonpaw scrambled up, her paws thrashing against the wall. She heaved herself over and tumbled out. Her jaws hung open to catch a scent, "Squirrelflight? Mixed with Leafpool and...and...WindClan!" she crouched into a hunters postion stepping as lightly as hunting a mouse. Moonpaw she spied through the darkness a shadowy ginder pelt, the cat spun around ears flat. "Oh, it's you Moonpaw."

Moonpaw got up, "What're you doing here?" Squirrelflight murmured silently, "I saw Leafpool sneak out of camp, being her sister I want to know so I followed her, I'm going to wait by that pine tree until she comes back. Please don't tell anyone. Moonpaw mewed, "Alright, I'll go watch what she's up to for you. Squirrelflight dipped her head thankfully and watched her creep forward. She rolled herself in some dirt to smother her scent and continued looking for Leafpool. Moonpaw spied her by WindClan territory with a WindClan cat, they were chatting unaware of her eavesdropping. she took one more step forward...SNAP! Moonpaw quickly withdrew her paw and saw that she'd stepped on a dry twig. Leafpool glanced around, she spied Moonpaw's silvery pelt glowing ghost-like in the dark, "Alright Moonpaw I know you're there." The silver she-cat slowly rose to her paws sheepishly looking at her. Leafpool let out a mrrow of amusement,

"It's ok, I know i can trust you." A pang of guilt shot through Moonpaw as sharp as a badger's claw. What could she do now? Moonpaw watched as the tabby medicine cat touched noses with the WindClan warrior, Leafpool walked with the young apprentice back to the secret entrance. She kneaded the ground with her paws as she saw Squirrelflight gazing at them, giving her a questioning look that said: "Did you see what she was doing?" Moonpaw saw Leafpool's fur stand on end and glanced back at her, "Moonpaw! Are you with her on this?" Squirrelflight answered for her, "She was just trying to help! I'm your sister! I must know why you're so distracted, also, why were you sneaking out of camp!"

"It's not for you to know!"

"I want to help you."

"You can't...no one can."

"Nonsense! I can feel how frustrated you are, I'm your sister Leafpool."

"Like I said, no one will be able to help me...Not even Cinderpelt!"

"Tell me, why are you so distressed?"

Leafpool growled in a low tone and brushed past her sister in a huff. She turned her head slightly with sorrow dripping in every word she said, "Believe me, I would tell you if I could." At this Squirrelflight was taken aback. She choked out some words guiltily "I-I, didn't mean--" But Leafpool had already left.

**Waaaahhhh! So sad...sniff sniff. This one is REALLY short. Sorry about that, MPORTANT: I have written down all these thingies for a while, even before I got an account. But I haven't made the next one yet…and I STILL have to work on two other stories, so, please please give me time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Badger attack!

**OK! No one reads Rain's prophecy for now! So I have more time to update Prophecy of the moon! HAPPY HAPPY! I've made a different style instead of the block of words. I see people like this story better then the other...**

The sun was sinking slowly. Splashing it's gold light onto Moonpaw's silver fur, making it glow like the moon. For a moment all her worries washed away as she felt the warmth of the golden orb on her pelt.

It had been a day since she spied on Leafpool and the warrior called 'Crowfeather'. And for some reason Leafpool had gone to get herbs, but hadn't come back. That was an extra worry.

Moonpaw gathered the fresh-kill and padded back to camp. She saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw arguing, which made her heart ache more. "Cinderpelt." She mumbled with a mouthful, "I've brought you some fresh-kill. Cinderpelt nodded gratefully,

"Thank you." Although Moonpaw placed a squirrel in front of the medicine cat, she did not even take a glance at it. Her eyes shone with pure worry and she kept craning her neck to see something. Moonpaw shrugged and went to take a nap.

000

Almost immediatley she was awoken by Grasspaw who was jumping up and down frantically shouting, "Badger attack!" Moonpaw leaped to her paws and ran around camp yowling warnings. "Badger attack! Get all the queens and kits to safety! Elders too!"

Firestar poked his head out of the medicine cat's den and his eyes got wide. He jumped onto the High Ledge and started directing everyone and watching them carefully. Woodpaw and Grasspaw charged towards one great badger together.

Fighting it not-so-skillfully but with all their strength and skill. Moonpaw joined them and slashed her claws at its muzzle. She dived underneath it and shoved her sharp claws into it's belly. The badger roared and stamped around with clumsy paws.

Moonpaw yowled in surprise and swiftly got up. She pounced on top of it as Woodpaw fastened his teeth in its tail. Grasspaw attacked the beast in front, raking her claws down its neck. Moonpaw sank her fangs into the badgers neck.

She spat out the blood that entered her mouth and continued hoping to kill it soon. The male badger thrashed about, Grasspaw narrowly avoiding getting hit and Woodpaw and Moonpaw hanging on for dear life. They attacked diligently until he fell onto the floor with a sickening thud.

A female charged towards Moonpaw, anger burning in the beast's shining eyes. Her siblings had already gone, and she was all alone, fighting hard yet losing fast. A ginger color flashed by and suddenly Sunstorm appeared by her side, trying to claw its eyes.

"Sunstorm!" Moonpaw mewed desperatley, half joyful and half worried for his life. They attacked it, Moonpaw finding new strength surge through her muscles every time she looked at her loved one. Finally the badger retreated.

It ran away limping. Sunstorm smiled at her and started to lick her wounds, "Are you OK?" "I-I think so..." She gave him a weak purr and rasped her tongue over some bloody patches on his pelt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, but then I smelled badgers and came into your camp only to find this scene." A deep and happy purr rumbled through Moonpaw's throat. "I'm glad you came..." In the corner of her eye she saw Leafpool and Crowfeather pelting forward.

Leafpool stared around and finally found Moonpaw, "Moonpaw!" The gold-tinged she-cat exclaimed, "You came back! This is urgent...My mom is giving birth...NOW!" She knew Sorreltail and Leafpool had been friends forever so she wasn't surprised to see the expression on the medicine cat's face.

"Where's Cinderpelt?" "She's also there you better go check on them, I'll come with you." Sunstorm followed them into the nursery along with the WindClan warrior. Moonpaw gasped as she her frightened mother and a stiff Cinderpelt lying on the floor.

A badger was about to attack Sorreltail but Sunstorm and Crowfeather leaped at it. Leafpool nodded greatfully and watched as a rippled went through her belly. "They're coming!" The tortoise-shell she-cat groaned with pain.

Leafpool massaged Sorreltail's belly soothingly, "One, two, three, PUSH!" A golden kit with tortoise-shell patches slipped out, mewling pitifully. "Lick her fur the wrong way." Moonpaw obeyed and helped warm the hungry kit.

Finally all four kits came. And the badger had been killed. The two toms padded over, watching the young kits suckling at Sorreltail's belly. The tired queen couldn't keep her eyes off them until a triumphed yowl sounded. WindClan.

Crowfeather knew that scent anywhere, "My Clanmates!" They could hear badger's roaring in panic and the loud thumping of paws. Their fear scent spread throughout the camp and Moonpaw purred once again knowing the fierce battle was over.

000

"Moonflower! Woodclaw! Grassheart! Birchtree!" Chantings rang in Moonflower's ears. Delight pricking at her quivering paws. She sighed with satisfaction and contentness. They padded to the entrance of the camp to sit vigil and guard the camp.

Birchtree whispered something to Grasspaw's and she giggled back. _"Those two would make a cute couple."_ Moonflower mewed to herself. All was peaceful, all was quiet, everything seemed to be in perfect place.

000

Moonflower snuggled next to her sister, head on her paws in the warrior's den. She flicked her ears tiredly, got up and yawned. Outside the moon was starting to rise and it was time for the Gathering, she was thankful for the little nap she took.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. "I have chosen the cats to go to the Gathering..." He listed the cats and finally Moonflower heard her name called.

"All cats who heard their name called follow me." The large crowd of cats went after their leader, into WindClan territory and to the big tree that had killed Mudclaw of WindClan. Moonflower hopped onto the trunk and went across.

**OK, so the reason I added part of the Gathering was to make it longer! If you do not mind, when you review, could you tell me if I should keep Rain's prophecy up? I'm busy now, and it seems more of you like this story better, I live to please my readers! R and r! (Oh yeah, Whitepaw is already a warrior: Whitecloud)**


	8. Chapter 7: Night and Moon

**OK! MOST OF YOU GUYS DON'T SEEM TO KNOW THAT I REPLACED MY AUTHORS NOTE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO GO BACK AND READ THE REAL CHAPTER 7 THEN READ THIS! please?**

"Cats of all Clans, welcome again to the the Gathering, Leopardstar would you like to go first?" Firestar announced. "Thank you Firestar, we have new apprentices, Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw..." She continued with boring things until,

"We have some grave news, Mistyfoot has been killed by a Twoleg monster." She was quite popular so Moonflower wasn't surprise when shocked murmurs sounded. "Hawkfrost found her on the Thunderpath, he saw what happened,

Minnowpaw was playing over there and Mistyfoot pushed him out of the way just in time, but was killed in the process, we will all weep for her noble death, StarClan would be lucky to have her as their new warrior." Moonflower hissed silently,

_"Hawkfrost! He must've killed her! Although that was a pretty good excuse, I wonder if Minnowpaw was forced to play this part..." _Moonflower glanced at the young apprentice, who was staring wide-eyed at Hawkfrost, as if he was scared to death by him.

No one noticed but her as Hawkfrost exchanged a sharp glance with Minnowpaw, Minnowpaw shrunk back even more. _"Just like Tigerstar and Ravenpaw..." _In the end of the Gathering, she quickly went to Sunstorm.

"Sunstorm, I'm suspecting something about Hawkfrost..." "Say no more, I know there is something wrong with him, he used to be my mentor, remember?" Moonflower purred, "I'm really glad you believe me." Sunstorm licked her ear,

"I'll always love you, not matter what happens." Moonflower pressed against him and quickly mewed as she saw Leafpool calling for her, "I have to go, meet me in the lake if tomorrow at sunset." Sunstorm purred, "Alright, better go now."

Moonflower flicked her tail in a good-bye and rushed to her Clanmates in a hurry. She could see the worry in Leafpool's eyes. Now, after that attack, everyone was weakened. Cinderpelt, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, they all died.

000

_Moonflower fluttered her eyes open, "Morning already?" She looked up at the sky, and realized she was dreaming. "Oh, wow, I've never been in a dream before..." A sweet scent arrived and clung to the wind. It was Spottedleaf._

_Moonflower had heard tons of stories about the young and beautiful medicine cat who had died by the claws of a ShadowClan warrior. And now she was here. "Spottedleaf!" She exclaimed, "From StarClan! Wow!"_

_The tortoise-shell let out a mrrow of amusement, but then her voice became grave, "I must tell you something very important..._

_Beware as the two great cats fight,_

Only two can save the forest

_Night must join with Moon,_

_To defeat the Tiger of the river._

_But before there is peace blood will spill blood,_

_and the lake will run red._

_"I-I don't understand..." Moonflower mewed, although she probably knew who Moon was. "You must find Night where the Rushing water lays. Deep inside the mountain of the legendary journey, you must go as soon as possible."_

_Spottedleaf's voice began to fade in the distance and the sweet smell washed away. Spottedleaf turned tail and seemed to be walking into total blackness, leaving the bewildered Moonflower to think and wonder._

000

Moonflower jolted up, "It was just a dream..." She mumbled. She shook her pelt free of moss and went to the fresh-kill pile. Getting a vole and settling down next to Grasspaw, she wondered what Spottedleaf had meant by Night and Moon,

She decided to visit the elders and ask if they knew anything. Finishing her vole in swift bites, Moonflower padded to the elder's den where Mousefur lay strecthing and basking in the warmth of the bright sun. "Mousefur."

The grumpy brown elder got up, "Yes?" "Do you know anything about a legendary journey to a place called sun-drown?" She mumbled tiredly, "Go ask Longtail." Moonflower dipped her head and went to the blind elder,

"Longtail do you know anything of a mountain that was inside a-a-a legendary journey?" He flicked the tip of his tail and smiled, "Yes, I do why must you know?" At this the silver she-cat stuttered, "W-Well..." "It's alright you can tell me."

So Moonflower began to explain, Longtail helped her and mewed directions to the place. He was quite kind and trustworthy. "One more thing" He added, "Leave secretly, don't let anyone know, if you must, bring an honest friend."

Moonflower heeded to his words and went to the warriors den yowling, "Hey Grassheart! Can you--" She stopped as she saw her sister purring and sharing a thrush with Birchtree, "Oh, um nevermind..." Grassheart watched her leave.

Moonflower stared up at the sky, "Oh no, it's past sunset." She slipped through the secret entrance, and bolted to the lake where a shivering Sunstorm stood in the water, "G-Glad y-you f-finally c-came." He leaped onto ThunderClan territory.

"Sunstorm, I have to tell you something." The ginger tom nodded, "Please hurry though, my Clanmates will soon be wondering where I am." Moonflower explained her dream to him as she had to Longtail. "So you want me to come with you?"

She nodded weakly, "If that won't cost you your life of course." She was serious, Sunstorm purred, I'm coming no matter what." Moonflower quickly added as she spotted her sister's gray striped pelt,

"Go now! Meet me again here at the same time tell your best friend and ask him to cover you as you're gone, don't tell anyone but him." Sunstorm touched noses with her and licked her ear affectionatlye before swimming through the lake.

Moonflower bolted forward, hoping to get back to camp without anyone noticing, but Grassheart stood in her way, "Tell." Moonflower frowned, "Ok, but somewhere where no cat can see us." They walked to a secret area.

"I had a dream...Spottedleaf was in it, she said, Moon and Night must defeat the Tiger. She told me to go to the mountain where the Tribe of Rushing Water is." Grassheart stared hard at her, then her look softened, "Can I come too?"

Moonflower felt joyful, "Sure! But, Birchtree and Woodclaw..." Grassheart let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Hey, I'm your sister, do you really think you can stop me?" The gold-tinged she-cat shook her head, "I suppose not."

She was greatful that her sister supported her on this, "Come on, let's go back before anyone notices we've gone." Grassheart agreed and they padded back to camp, Moonflower feeling the weight on her heart lifted. Her bond with Grassheart was like Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

**A BRAND NEW PROPHECY RELATED TO THE OTHER ONE! Well, I hope you liked this, I am promising a sequel! I deleted Rain's Prophecy for you guys! Hoorah! R AND R!**


	9. Chapter 8: Mother?

**WEEE! I HAVE FANS! WEEE! OK I am a wierdo. Have any of you guys read Sunlite Snowdrift by Dreamcloud818? It's good. I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE 6 REVIEWS! **

The crisp night air tickled Moonflower's nose. The crescent moon pierced through the heavy black sky, glowing like a half evil eye. By the trickling stream they stood, her and her sister. Sunstorm finally appeared sheepishly bringing another tom.

Moonflower gave him a questioning look. "It's not my fault he wanted to come." Sunstorm mumbled under his breath. "This is Badgerstrength." He was a black and white tom, you could tell why he was named Badgestrength, he had powerful muscles that clearly shone under his pelt.

Grassheart giggled, "So are we going now?" Moonflower nodded, "Yes, best leave when the night is new." All four padded away into the shadows, Moonflower quickly reviewing Longtail's direction. "So once we reach those clump of trees..."

Her eyes stared hard into the blackness. "Wait I can hardly see anything." Of course she said that quietly, Moonflower didn't want them to worry. "Oh...um." She swung her head around desperatley, "Why can't I see anything?"

She cried aloud. Badgerstrength stared straight at her, "Can't you smell that fog?" He was right. There was a fog lingering above their heads. The damp, thick air started to spread further and further. Moonflower had no idea where they were going.

"Great." Grassheart groaned. Moonflower couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. But for now, huddle closer, we don't wanna get lost." They closed in the gap and continued on. Every once in a while Sunstorm sniffed the air hopefully.

Moonflower squinted into the musty gray air but failed to see anything until..."Ouch!" Her head bonked onto the hard trunk of a tall tree. She let its scent wash into her mouth, "Yes! A clump of willow trees!" Grassheart bounded forward into the fog,

"Grassheart come back!" Moonflower called into the air. She bolted after her sister, stumbling over rocks and slipping on the bumpy slope. She came to the back of her sister who was hissing at a hawk that kept swooping down in an attemp to catch her.

"Badgerstrength! Sunstorm come up!" A scrabbling of rocks were heard. Sunstorm quickly licked Moonflower's silver pelt, "Are you okay?" She nodded and purred into his fur, his comforting scent came upon her and let her muscles relax,

"Ahem." Moonflower looked up to see Badgerstrength staring at them. They blushed and concentrated on the great bird. "Ignore it and keep climbing." She said motioning with her tailtip upwards. Digging her claws into the loose rock was hard.

000

Many times Moonflower thought she would slip but that time did not come. They climbed into a cave and heaved themselves inside. Grassheart panted and was about to land on her side onto the hard rock floor until Baderstrength caught her.

Grassheart got all flustered as his breath pushed against her ear. He slid gently away so that she would fall lightly and not hurt herself. Moonflower grinned and announced to Sunstorm, "Let's go hunting, you two, try to find some moss so we can sleep."

And Moonflower left with her loved one, leaving them together. "Come on." She tried to smell some mice or squirrels or anything, but the plain scent of rocks and stones were all she could scent. Sunstorm crouched into a hunter's postion steadily.

He pounced on a mouse and his mate, swiftly ending their pain, but suddenly he found himself hanging onto a small rock with one paw, his mouth full with prey. Moonflower gasped and tried to get him back up. It was no use.

Sunstorm's eyes were glazed with terror as he heard a soft crumbling sound. She grabbed the mice from his jaws and put them away so he could speak, "I love you Moonflower." She snapped back, "No don't say that you're not going to die."

Moonflower fastened her teeth into the scruff of his neck and tried to haul him over, but the weight she was dragging was too heavy. She got him half way up but her paws failed on her and she was slipping. She mumbled this loud enough for him to hear,

"We die together." Moonflower's Ice-blue eyes shone with pure love. _"This is the end."_ Without warning another two cats seized her scruff and heaved her over along with Sunstorm. Sunstorm mewed happily, "Oh thank you!"

Moonflower took a look at her saviours. One cat, a she-cat, was black with a golden splotch on her forehad and a silvery gold tail. The other was a light brown tabby tom with white paws. "Moon!" The black one mewed happily,

"I've missed you so!" Moonflower stared at her with bewilderment, "How do you know my name?" The strange she-cat murmured quietly, "I knew you would forget me." Then she got back to her bouncy attitude, "I'm Night where the stars glow and this is Hare of the swift paws."

"You are from the Tribe of Rushing Water right?" Moonflower asked. "That is none of your concern--" "Oh come on Hare! Don't be so rude." The tabby seemed uncertain but consented and twined his tail around Night's."

"Could we come with you? If we can let me bring my sister and another cat." Night smiled, "Of course!" Moonflower brought them into the cave where Badgerstrength and Grassheart lay on soft moss, arguing loudly,

"Well you just ran off into the mist letting us all--Oh, hi Sunstorm." Moonflower glanced at her sister, "Come on, we've found the Tribe of Rushing Water!"Grassheart leaped to her paws, "I'm coming!" They padded away with Night and Hare guiding them.

"This is it!" They came to a little waterfall. Moonflower winced at the loud booming noise that roared within her ears. She reluctantly stepped behind it and entered a large cavern. The noise was stiffled now and she felt a wave of calmness wash over her senses.

"I feel...I feel as if I've been here before..." Then a little memory flashed in Moonflower's mind. _She was lying in a bed of moss and feathers comfortably nudging her mother's belly. "That's right Moon, you're almost there." A kind voice whispered._

_A sweet smelling scent filled her mind with pleasure_. Moonflower snapped back to reality, "H-Have I really been here before?" Night seemed to have wanted to say something, but she quickly shut her mouth as she saw a her mother glare at her.

"I am Brook where the little fish swim." Moonflower dipped her head slightly in a greeting, it felt as if she had known Brook all her life. She quickly told them why she was here and how she suspected that 'Night' was the black she-cat.

Moonflower finished with this, "If I may, I would like to take her with me to my home." Brook looked worried, "I can't have my daughters--I mean, daughter go out and do something dangerous." The healer of the Tribe added, "You may stay with us until we see the wishes of the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Moonflower mewed a thank-you and settled in a moss and feather nest with her companions. Brook padded over and gave her a desperate glance, "Can we talk? Alone?" The gold-tinged warrior nodded, "I'll be back soon you guys."

They went to a quiet corner where no one could hear them, "Yes?" Moonflower asked a little uneasy. Brook heaved a sigh and began, "I have been hiding this from you all your life, I am hoping you know that you were adopted."

Moonflower's eyes widend in shock, "How do you know?" Somehow she knew what Brook was going to say next, "I am your true mother, Moon where clouds part. And Night is your sister, I was hoping the Tribe of Endless Hunting would bring you back and I see they did."

"Why? Why did you abandon me?" Brook stared straight into Moonflower's eyes, "It was frobidden for me to love Stormfur, so our ancestors told me to give you to the 'Clans' and said that a clan called Star had a great destiny for you."

**OK! Ending wowowowow! Now you know who her real mother is. A bit shocking eh? Weeeelll the part where I wrote the explanations wasn't so great. I forgot the healer's name(boohoo)In case you do not know I made my author's note(chapter 7)into the REAL chapter 7. (THIS WAS RUSHED PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE)**

**

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 9: Back with problems

**Here's the next part although no one reviewed except Dancer of the wind. Glares! I cannot believe you ppl! Thanks Dancer of the Wind. Anyways, the last one was rushed, I hope this one is better. Enjoy! (I changed grassheart's color)**

Moonflower glared at Brook. She turned away and padded back to Sunstorm and Grassheart. Her adopted sister looked at her strangely, "What are you sad about?" She looked up for a moment, then looked at them sighing, "Brook is my real mother."

Grassheart gasped, "That's not true! You know how we were born together!" Moonflower shook her head, "Did you ever wonder how I looked nothing like Sorreltail or Brackenfur?" "Yeah but..." Her voice trail away as she glanced at her tortoise-shell, gold smudged fur.

Sunstorm just stared at her and Moonflower continued, "I do have a golden color like Brackenfur, but where does the silver come from?" Grassheart protested, "But Brook and Stormfur don't have silver or gold!" Sunstorm let out a _mrrow_ of amusement,

"She-cats and colors..." Badgerstrength rolled his eyes in agreement. "The point is Grassheart, I'm not your real sister." Moonflower mewed, then she turned to her loved on, "And I've fallen in love with a Clan cat."

Sunstorm shrugged, "So? You spent 99 of your life with the Clans, so you are a Clan cat after all." Moonflower purred, "I guess you're right, but Brook might make me stay!" Grassheart hissed, "We won't let them!"

Moonflower nodded greatfully to her adopted sister, "Thank-you." She settled down next to Sunstorm and curled up so that her nose touched her tailtip, "I love you." She murmured before falling asleep. Sunstorm nuzzled her sleeping form, "Me too."

000

Moonflower awoke with a start. The Tribe's healer was mumbling something to Brook. Brook nodded and padded to her daughter, "You may leave with Night in the evening, but, you must come back to the Tribe once your destiny is fufilled.

Moonflower was to sleepy to snap back or even growl, so Brook left without an arguement. Grassheart grumbled nearby, "Who does she think she is?" Badgerstrength silenced her by shoving the tip of his tail into her mouth, "Be quiet!"

Moonflower giggled lightly and got up stretching and yawning from her nap. She went to Night and watched as her real sister laugh and snuggled with Hare. "Ahem..." The young Tribe couple glanced up, "Oh, sorry Moon...flower."

Moonflower grinned, "It's ok, I was just wondering, since its nearly evening, maybe we should eat and start off earlier?" Night pondered a moment, "Ok! I'm hungry after all!" Although her name was Night, her personality was happy and bouncy, like the glow of the sun.

Moonflower was a little annoyed, maybe because she was shocked that Night was her real sister, or maybe she didn't like her much. But then she thought of Grassheart, she was happy and easy-going too, _"Maybe I just...I dunno..."_

Moonflower padded back to her friends, "We're going to eat and get an early start, its nearly time to go anyways." They nodded and they all went to the fresh-kill pile. Moonflower was sharing a hawk with the rest of them, it was a bit awkward.

Grassheart watched giggling at her adopted sister as she looked at the hawk wierdly and nibbled its meat reluctantly. Moonflower heaved a sigh and chewed slowly, wasn't as tasty as she would like, but what else could she eat?

When they finally finished eating and saying their good-bye's, four out of five of them scrambled down the rocky slopes slightly in haste. Night was pretty used to it, so she had nearly no problem weaving through the stones and jagged material.

To Moonflower's amusement, by the time the star shone clear and bright, Night was casually up ahead while the others struggled to keep up. Grassheart kept complaining about her acheing and bleeding paw pads. Badgerstrength and Sunstorm were quiet.

"Tom's and their dignities." Moonflower said aloud, rolling her eyes. Night smiled, "I'm at some willow trees! Are we there yet?" Her sister replied, "Yeah! But wait for us!" But then, she whispered to herself, _"She's acting like a know-it-all."_

Moonflower landed on smooth grass and moaned, "I never thought I would miss grass at all!" Grassheart cocked her head, "Really? I love grass all the time--" She stopped as she noticed no one was paying attention, "Fine, fine, my lips are sealed."

Moonflower led the way through the lush soft fields that shone with midnight dew. Night admired everything she saw, "Whoa! Tons of trees! Wow! The grass is so gentle to feel with my pads! Oh cool! Look at how the lake sparkles from the moonlight!"

Moonflower slightly agreed in her head, she'd never take her home for granted now, it was so good and comfortable compared to the mountain." They finally stopped at ThunderClan territory, "Wait, where am I going to stay?"

Night mewed suddenly, "The Clan would question you, and you probably couldn't answer either, they'd think you're crazy or something." Moonflower hissed, "Oh? So now you think I'm crazy? I can handle it myself! But if you don't want to be with us, you can with the kittypets!"

Moonflower gasped, she hadn't meant to say that. But Night didn't seem much different, "What's a kittypet?" Sunstorm replied trying to calm his loved one, "It's a cat that stays with Twolegs. "What's a Twoleg?" "It has no fur and walks on its feetpaws."

"Oh! You mean Shakeyfeet! But I don't wanna be with the spoilcats!" Moonflower heaved a sigh sheepishly, "I'm sorry, you can stay with us, I'll manage to say something, I was just...well...you know." Night nuzzled her sister, "You can't accept me as your family."

Moonflower was glad she understood, "Thanks, meanwhile, Sunstorm and Badgerstrength, you might wanna go now so you have enough time to think of an excuse." Sunstorm purred hurriedly, "Bye." The two toms padded away and slipped into the glowing surface of the water.

Grassheart mewed softly, "Maybe we should go now..." Night and Moonflower nodded, "It's ok, I'll always think of you as my sister." This seemed to make Grassheart happy, she pelted into the secret camp entrance silently and gracefully.

Night looked up at the sky and murmured, "Good luck." Dawn was breaking through the sky, the dawn patrol would soon awaken. They ate some fresh-kill and sat next to the pile not knowing what to do. Moonflower stood rigid as a familiar voice yowled, "Moonflower! Where've you been?"

It was Cloudtail.

**Sorry, the last part was hurried. I made up shakeyfeet and spoilcats because I was thinking they should have a different word. The usual, R AND R! (I deserve it! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo busy and I still update!)**


	11. Chapter 10: Blood will spill blood

**GRR! DANCER OF THE WIND IS THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED! What's wrong with you people? Sorry, not much action for a couple of these chapers. Do not worry it shall come soon! Did anybody know chapter 7 is no longer an author's note? **

Moonflower flinched as his shocked voice pierced her ear and made her heart skip a beat. "And why is a-a-whatever Clan she's from she-cat with you?" "Um...I, I can explain." "Then explain now!" He was acting like her father.

Moonflower swished her tail steadily and looked him in the eye, "StarClan told me to bring her, she must help us defeat a great evil that is to arise." Cloudtail stared at her and roughly mewed, "What are you? A medicine cat?"

Moonflower had nothing to say to that. Squirrelflight yawned and poked her head out of the den mumbling tiredly, "What's going on? Moonflower? Is that you? Sorreltail was so worried and--" She stopped and hissed, "Who's this?"

Night licked her paw and brushed it over her fur, "I'm Night, Squirrelflight, you know my mother Brook don't you?" Squirrelflight's bristling fur lay flat and her ears perked up, "Brook! You're a Tribe cat I should've known!"

She blushed, "I can't believe I couldn't recognize your scent..." Cloudtail seemed calmer, "A Tribe cat? Maybe she could stay with us afterall." Brambleclaw automatically stepped out of the warriors den, "Mousebrain, it wasn't that long ago."

Squirrelflight mewed grumpily, "Look who's talking." Moonflower quickly added before a fight would break out, "Shouldn't you be going? It's a little after dawn." Cloudtail nodded, "We should be going anyways." Grassheart stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter.

She was watching at the shocked faces of every cat of the Clan who were awake because the of noise. "They look hilarious!" Grassheart giggled some more. Moonflower sent her a sharp glance to silence her. Firestar padded out of his den,

"Moonflower, why have you brought a Tribe cat with you?" His voice was calm, it didn't show any hostility towards Night. Moonflower took a deep breath and explained everything all over again. Some cats protested, mumbling loud enough for her to hear,

"You're not a medicine cat or Clan leader!" Leafpool stepped up in defense to lie for her, "I told her about the dream and that she had to go get the second chosen one." Moonflower dipped her head slightly in gratitude. The crowd went quiet.

Firestar seemed to know the truth, but played along, "If Night is here to help, she may stay." No one argued, some just cast hungry glances at the fresh-kill pile, "Then it's settled, she will stay, and we will welcome her as much as we can."

Moonflower let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, her sister could stay! They celebrated by hunting and showing Night how to do so in a forest, instead of a mountain. Woodclaw tagged along for an unknown reason, he kept staring at the sleek black she-cat.

Moonflower probably knew why by the stares he sent her. They hunted to no end. They were having so much fun just prancing in the forest and having contests on chasing rabbits while letting the prey know they were there.

As they reached the lake shores, Night dabbed her forepaw at the crystaly water. Suddenly, she plunged herself into the cool, refreshing lake giggling and splashing. "Come on Moonflower the water's fine!" Her sister stared in awe.

Moonflower voiced her thoughts, "You know how to swim?" Night nodded and gave her a look that said, "I thought every cat knew how to swim." She paddled her paws in the water, guiding her to the middle, "Oh! A cute island in a lake!"

Moonflower remembered clearly how she met Sunstorm: by nearly drowning in water. She slipped both forepaws into the water. Then she lowered the rest of her body inside. An icy chill tingled her fur, but it felt so pleasent.

Grassheart came next, she was like a fish to water once she knew the fun of it. Then came a reluctant Woodclaw. Moonflower and her adopted siblings paddled over to Night, hoping there wasn't some kind of territory line in the lake.

Night was already in the island, examining every corner of it. Woodclaw and Grassheart climbed into the island to run after her and get her back. Moonflower stayed inside, she had come to like the water. A ginger tom immediatley jumped in growling,

"Get out of our lake!" Moonflower whirled her head around mewing with surprise at the sight of the tom, "Sunstorm?" Sunstorm's amber eyes widend, "You know how to swim!" "Well, my sister taught us, Woodclaw, Grassheart you know."

Sunstorm hurried her to ThunderClan shores, "You best get out, RiverClan thinks this whole lake is part of our territory. Moonflower shook her head, "But, my siblings are still in the island trying to get Night back from there and bring her back."

Sunstorm sighed, "I'll get her..." He swam towards the Gathering place and hopped onto the island, bolting into the shadow of the trees, Moonflower could see him no more. She sat there waiting for a while, waiting, waiting, until the sun was about to set.

"Where are they?" She squinted hard at the island. "Moonflower!" She could hear cats calling her name, they must've sent a patrol out to get her. She didn't want to get into anymore trouble, and the others didn't come back yet.

So she kicked away silently through the water and forced herself to duck her head underneath the surface. Moonflower swam under water until her lungs felt they were to burst. She flung her head above the water gasping for air.

She was at the island already. Moonflower glanced around and sneaked onto land. A strong stench of blood filled her nose, and a sense of foreboding washed over her mind. She covered herself in fox-dung to hide her scent.

Moonflower had no idea why she did that. She padded into the shadows softly. As she continued on, the strong scent of fresh and stale blood nearly choked her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let her jaws hang open to catch more smells.

Moonflower could smell Grassheart! Grassheart's scent was mixed in with the stench of blood..._"Could that mean_?" She shook the thought off of her and let more smells wash into her mouth, "Sunstorm! Woodlcaw and Night!"

Moonflower heard a sudden insane roar of triumph, "I'll kill you again and again! No matter how many lives you have left." She peered through the shadowed trees thick branches, seeing a tabby tom bending over a spotted she-cats body.

Without warning, someone grabbe her from behind and pulled her into a place full of more trees, Moonflower struggled to scream, but the tip of a tail shoved itself into her mouth. The cat that had captured her hissed, "It's me Sunstorm! Please be quiet."

Moonflower perked up her ears in relief and relaxed her muscles, "Boy you smell like fox-dung no offence." Sunstorm murmured under his breath. A hiss of agony pierced her ears and she flinched as she heard a slashing of claws.

Moonflower listened intently as Sunstorm explained, "When I got onto the island and found them, we were ready to leave, but we heard a noise, and found Hawkfrost with Leopardstar in darkened area where no one could see them.

We were afraid to leave, and ended up staying here, Badgerstrength is coming back with some fresh-kill to eat." Moonflower looked at him wierdly and mumbled, "Badgerstrength?" "He was worried and followed our scents onto the island."

Another great stench of thick and newly spilled blood washed over her glands, and a yowl sounded out loud enough for them to hear a little bit as they padded closer, "Now, I am Hawkstar! Tigerstar are you proud?" A gust of wind flew by as an answer that seemed to say,

"I am, now go on to the next step!"

**Hawkfrost is now Hawkstar! Gasp! This one was rushed again! Was longer then usual cuz I had to explain stuff, Only, I'm not sure if Hawkfrost would let out an insane roar, but he was glad, cuz his father supported him. So, R and R!**


	12. Chapter 11: Shocking Surprises

**OMG! Hawkstar! AAAACK! How will they avoid him, did he know they were spying? How are they gonne tell everyone else? READ READ READ! Enjoy**

Grassheart softly padded by flinching, she murmured, "Does he know we're here?" Sunstorm shook his head, "I don't know..." Hawkfrost ears twitched, "I know someone's watching me, Sunstorm, I'm upset you have to spy on your mentor."

Moonflower sat stiffly on the ground not daring to breath. "Run!" Woodclaw hissed from the shadows. Bolting away the chase began, Hawkfrost left Leopardstar there and pelted after them growling, "Come back here!"

Moonflower's legs felt as weak as the thin tail of a mouse, her heart pounded in her heart and a foreboding voice rang in her mind. _Night must join with Moon to defeat the tiger of the river, but before there is peace blood will spill blood..._

Moonflower shook her head violently and kept running, into the lake and back to camp. She didn't look back until she was by the secret entrance. Her head swung around taking worried glances around her. Hawkfrost was now chasing Sunstorm and Badgerstrength.

Moonflower wanted to help, but her paws were glued to the ground. The tiring run and the icy chill of the water made her head spin and for a moment she thought she saw the lake turn into a thick crimson liquid. She blacked out right there and then.

000

"Moonflower!" Grassheart was sniffing for any signs of life, and Night was pacing back and forth, "All my fault, oh, all my fault..." Moonflower shot straight up onto her paws gasping and panting, heaving a sigh she plopped down sitting.

"Is this the trouble you wanted me to come for?" Night mumbled gazing at the starry sky. "Yes, this is..." Night nodded, "The Tribe of Endless Hunting had sent me a brief message before, I didn't know it meant this until I came."

Moonflower scrambled to her paws, "Best go back, we've been gone for nearly a whole day." No one protested at all. They padded silently into camp. Sorreltail suddenly poked her head out of the warriors den and purred, "My children!"

Moonflower soon found herself being drowned with vigorous licks, "Stop, please stop!" Night giggled nearby watching them all trying to get out of Sorreltail's grasp. "I'm sorry, but a queen cares for her kits!" Woodclaw grumbled,

"We're not kits anymore." Moonflower had to agree to that. When Grassheart and Woodclaw had fled to the warriors den, she gazed at her mother seriously, "You knew all along I was adopted." Sorreltail tried to look shocked,

"That isn't true and you know that!" Moonflower replied steadily about to go back with her siblings, "I know already, and I've met my true mother." She slipped into the shadows of the warriors den and snuggled next to Grassheart and Night, watching the sorrowed face of Sorreltail.

000

Moonflower sneaked out the warriors den strecthing and yawning, no one saw her creep out of camp and go to the crystaly lake. She plunged into the water hoping not to attract any attention...too late! A light brown tabby tom bursted from no where.

Moonflower shrank back, recognizing the tom's scent. "Hawkfrost!" She snarled backing away. "What are you doing here?" Hawkfrost asked in a bored tone. His voice didn't have any threat in it surprisingly. She perked up her ears in curiousity.

Moonflower's ice-blue eyes were drawn to his exact copy. There was a warmth flowing from his gaze, one that she had never seen before. Now she knew something strange was going on. She backed away even more, but Hawkfrost followed.

"Why are you following me?" Moonflower nearly screamed. Hawkfrost looked down at his paws for a moment, then he mewed back in a soft, barely inaudible voice, "I have feelings for you, I love you, but you like Sunstorm."

Moonflower twitched her brow(An: if cats do have eyebrows!)"Th-that's a lie!" "No..." He locked his eyes onto hers, she did notice something different, his eyes shone with unbearable love that he had probably been hiding for all his life.

Moonflower teared away swimming through the water madly. "Paws off Hawkfrost!" Sunstorm was gasping for breath nearby. A loving purr rumbled deep inside her throat. Sunstorm splashed into the water and stood infront of her.

Moonflower nuzzled his back fur, _"My hero!"_ Hawkfrost's gentle face turned into its usual coldness, "Sunstorm..." "Hawkfrost..." The two toms glared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. She was actually bored right now.

Moonflower saw Sunstorm wince slightly under the icy look of his mentor, finally she announced, "Okay, staring contest over I am getting bored!" Sunstorm reluctantly came with her to ThunderClan territory, while someone called Hawkfrost's name.

Moonflower shook her head, "Was he lying?" He shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is you came to tell me something." Moonflower nodded, "Sharp as always, I need your help, please, watch for Hawkfrost's every move. He might plan to attack all of us."

Sunstorm purred, "Say no more, I'll do this for you." Moonflower brushed her silver pelt against his ginger pelt, "Thank-you so much! See you at the Gathering tonight." Sunstorm dipped his head in a Good-bye and went back to his own Clan.

Moonflower sniffed the air while padding back to ThunderClan camp, she could feel two ice eyes watch her every pawstep. Her tail stood rigid and she walked back cautiously. Her fur stood on end, "My enemy likes me!"

Moonflower mewed in bewilderment, "Great StarClan this is horrible!" She shuddered at the thought of bearing Hawkfrost's kits. Night let out an amused mrrow, "What happened? It seemed like a ghost came by haunting you."

Moonflower muttered under her breath but still loud enough for her sister to hear, "Close enough to a ghost!" Night cocked her head to the side but didn't ask any questions, "I'm going on a hunting patrol, Brambleclaw wants to know if you want to come."

Moonflower shook her head, "No thanks, my belly hurts for some reason, you go." Night gave her sister a worried glance, "Alright...but go see Leafpool." Moonflower agreed and walked to the medicine cat's den. "Hello."

Leafpool murmured warmly, but there was a hint of sorrow jabbed into her words. "Hi Leafpool! Night told me to see you, my belly feels...well, wierd, and it hurts a little bit too, I'm eating more then usual also, is that a sign of infection?"

Leafpool shrugged, "Well, let's see." Her paws expertley searched Moonflower's belly. A glint of amusement and worry shined in her eyes, "You, are bearing Sunstorm's kits." Moonflower's eyes widend, there was silence for a moment.

_"No this can't be not before I go fight Hawkfrost! No no no no no no..."_ "WHAT?" Leafpool flinched, "I said, you're bearing kits, but the stage of pregnancy only started just now, I hope thats better news." Moonflower's head spinned.

"Bearing...kits...already?" She mewed hoarsly, it wasn't that she didn't like kits, she loved them, but this would mean extra trouble, they had to fight Hawkstar, and if her belly was swollen...that would be horrible. Moonflower sent a silent prayer to StarClan,

_"Make us fight when my belly is still small."_

**OMG, well look at the title of this chapter it says Shocking surprises, baaaaaaaaad, next chapter should be full of action really, I hope so anyways, I'll try to add action! But its supposed to...ah wahtever. Just R AND R! **


	13. Chapter 12: RiverClan attack!

**OK! HAVE NOTHING TO SAY REALLY, except...CHECK OUT MY NARUTO/WARRIORS STORY!(If you want to of course)I better just start writing or I'll keep talking on and on and on--**

With a heavy heart, Moonflower padded out of Leafpool's den, "Already...?" She couldn't accept that fact and she didn't know what to tell the Clan, she went to the warriors den and told Grassheart the whole story. Grassheart pondered for a moment,

"Think of a ginger tom! Then you could tell him, and after that you tell the Clan that the ginger tom's your mate!" They put their heads together to think of a ginger tom, but to their dismay all they could think of was...Firestar, and Sunstorm was a paler ginger too.

"Now what am I going do to?" Moonflower groaned. Grassheart gave her a look of sympathy, "All you can do is hope, or tell the truth but you might not want to do that." She nodded, "No, best not tell anyone except you, Night and Sorreltail."

Moonflower dipped her head in gratitude, "But, should I go to the nursery? That would make everyon suspect something..." Grassheart shrugged, "Guess not, but ask Leafpool's opinion." Moonflower went back to Leafpool's den,

"Should I go to the nursery?" "You're a queen, of course you should go!" "Well, if I go won't anyone suspect something and I can't think of a pale ginger tom either so I have no excuse." Leafpool heaved a sigh, "Alright then, still sleep in the warriors den."

Moonflower thanked her, then she padded out with thoughts whirling around her mind. Her thought were disturbed by a call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Moonflower ruleuctantly padded over where crowds of cats gathered around, "I have chosen those to go to the Gathering..." Firestar meowed the list until he stopped at her name, "All cats who've heard their name called, follow me!"

000

Moonflower swung her head around in search of Sunstorm's familiar pale ginger pelt, "No...Hawkfrost didn't...no..." To her delight Sunstorm appeared, but his eyes were clouded with worry, "Hawkfrost is already Hawkstar, he recieved his nine lives this day."

Moonflower nearly fell over, "Wh-what? You mean your Clan accepts that fact?" Sunstorm murmured in a reply, "Except me Badgerstrength and Minnowpaw, everyone believes he will be great and they are willing to follow him, even my brother believe so."

Moonflower pressed her flank against his, "I'm so sorry..." Sunstorm shook his head and purred, "Don't be, you and Night will defeat him and everybody will know he is evil." She plopped down next to him as Firestar began,

"We have new apprentices, Sorreltail's and Daisy's kits to be exact, Copperpaw, Smudgepaw, Goldpaw, Lionpaw, Mousepaw, Berrypaw and Hazelpaw." After talking, Firestar let the RiverClan leader speak, which was Hawkstar.

Moonflower flattened her ears in worry and twined her silver tail with Sunstorm's ginger one. "First things first. sadly, I found Leopardstar on the island, all bloody and to my dismay...dead. And that-that Tribe cat was responsible for this."

Moonflower jerked her head towards her sister's direction. Night's eyes were as wide as a whole fish, "M-me? What d-did I-I...?" Every cat gaped, but some ThunderClan cats were not moved, one was Firestar, "And how do you know this?"

Hawkstar pulled a sober face, "I saw her on the island with a bloody coat, and Leopardstar's scent was mingled with her fur." Night shook her head, "B-but! I didn't do anything..." Firestar heaved a sigh, "Continue then."

A swift smirk flew across Hawkstar's lips for a split second, but no one noticed except Sunstorm, "And as you know, Mistystream had died, and I was apointed deputy so here I am now hoping Leopardstar is in StarClan watching me proudly."

Moonflower couldn't contain it anymore, her jaws snapped open, "I saw you! You killed Leopardstar!" Hawkstar ignored her, "And I wish to let you all know, that Sunstorm is now my deputy." Sunstorm hung his head as everyone congradulated him.

Moonflower sighed, "It's true?" Her mate nodded and replied in a hoarse mew, "Yes, it is...and I can do nothing to change it." In one way she was happy, in another way she was horrified, Hawkstar was slyer then a fox.

If he became leader that would be a great honor! But since he needed to consult with Hawkstar for nearly everything, he might be made to do something that would change every cat in RiverClan's opinion on him, and he might even be in exile.

Moonflower purred into Sunstorm's fur to comfort him. And he replied by rasping his tongue over her face. They listend in silence as Blackstar and Onestar meowed normal things, nothing special. Before she left she remembered the importance of her condition right now.

Moonflower bolted to her mate gasping, "I have good and bad news, I'm pregnant with your kits." Sunstorm stared at her for a moment. Silenced dragged for what seemed like an eternity, then he started purring warmly although his eyes were worried.

"That's great..." Moonflower knew how troubled he was and didn't bother him anymore, "Bye Sunstorm!" She mewed padding as fast as she could to her Clan hoping they didn't notice her and Sunstorm together. But someone did...Hawkstar.

000

Moonflower slipped out of the warriors den yawning. She looked up at the sky and a sense of foreboding washed over her, but she shook her head trying to clear her mind. She decided to hunt since she was bored afterall.

Moonflower padded out of camp and to the forest. She perked her ears up for any rustling of prey. "Fox-dung!" She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting scent that seemed to...get closer and closer? She wasn't walking so the dung was moving?

Moonflower drew in another scent. The foul-smelling 'thing' was mixed in with the scent of RiverClan! She stepped back into some ferns as quietly as possible and watched as the pukish brown color of dung moved around in the grass.

Suddenly a familiar tabby head poked out of the grass, "Hawkstar!" Hakwstar moved away from the crowd and let them pass, then he walked straight towards the ferns infront of him. "Get out of there." He hissed knowing who it was.

Before Moonflower knew it she let out a snarl, "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" "And what are you doing hiding in some ferns?" Hawkstar asked coldly, then he replied, "I need to talk to Firestar lead me to him."

Moonflower definatley wasn't falling for that, she lunged at him with claws out-stretched. Her claws were about to touch Hawkstar's neck when he ducked under her and slashed at her soft belly. She screeched in double pain and worry.

Moonflower jumped away, "I hope the kits are fine..." She mumbled to herself as she pelted to her camp yowling aloud, "RIVERCLAN ATTAAAAAAAACK!" Firestar poked his head out of the medicine cats den startled and started to give out instructions to the frightened cats.

Moonflower watched as growling RiverClan cats invaded the camp, flooding in like a swarm of angry bees. She hoped dearly that Sunstorm wasn't among them...but he was. He was in the middle of the crowd looking around uncertainly.

Hawkstar made a dramatic entrance and roared at the top of his lungs, "ATTACK!" A black tom threw himself at Moonflower and was about to sink his fangs into her neck before she bucked him off of her and carved her claws through his throat.

Night was darting about, looking for her sister. Spotting her glowing silver pelt covered in crimson liquid, she charged herself forward and pounced on a pale ginger tom that was standing next to her, "Don't!" Night heard her sister and got off of him reluctantly.

Moonflower mewed uneasily, "This is the tom I had fallen in love with..." Blushing, Night murmured a soft sorry and went away to attack a different cat. Sunstorm gazed deeply into his mate's eyes, "I don't know what I'm to do..."

Moonflower shuffled her paws. Hawkstar's glare caught her attention and she quickly replied, "Pretend to attack, please, do that for me." Sunstorm nodded and purred before hesitantley leaving her, "I will, just for you..."

Moonflower bolted towards Night and exchanged glances, this was the time for their destiny to be fufilled. And together, sister and sister fought side by side each RiverClan warrior that stood in their way. Getting nearer to their goal: Hawkstar.

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER YOU ARE GETTING VERY CLOSE TO IT! And lemme tell you something, I'll try to post the sequel after the ending chapter, or the day after that, so peeps, expect it! R and r please! (or no next chappie!)**


	14. Chapter 13: The final battle

**Yay! LAST CHAPPIE! I'M GONNA SEND OUT THE SEQUEL SOON! Be patient with me please, the longest I'll make you guys wait should only be to days and the shortes will probably be only a couple of hours, but for now...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! (P.S. Sorry the last one was real rushed)**

Moonflower stared up at the tabby figure that was standing on the High Ledge. Now her courage felt drained and she nearly let out a whimper. Night looked up at Hawkstar too and for a moment it seemed as if his icy gaze were freezing them to the spot.

_"I'm helping you on your way towards victory...Do this not only for the forest, but for Sunstorm." _Moonflower felt a breeze trickle by her ear, and the last three words echoed in her mind, "I'm doing this for Sunstorm." She mewed aloud.

Night felt a rippling gust of wind fill her fur and cool her senses for a moment, then she managed to murmur out in slight fear, "We can do this, let's go...I mean...Let's go!" Side by side they scrambled upwards towards towards Hawkstar.

Moonflower made a move to lunge at him, but she did not. When he made a ducking motion like he had before, she pounced onto him and sank her fangs through his neck. As a response, blood gushed out of the gaping wound.

Night slashed her claws over the injury, making it larger with more of the sticky liquid pouring out in drops. Hawkstar ignored it and swung Moonflower away. Moonflower landed neatly and went straight in-front of him and raked his chest where his heart was.

Hawkstar bit her hard in the side and whirled around as Night leaped over him back and forth, she was such a high jumper! Her sister took this as an advantage and tried to make the scratches on his chest larger. When Night was above him, he slipped away.

In result, she landed on the dirt with a sickening thud. Moonflower watched the still body before her. Too stunned to move, Hawkstar made his move. As swift as a hawk soaring through the air, he dug his claws into her back.

Agony, loss, and sorrow, all rang into one as she yowled out. Moonflower's icy eyes seem to melt, and rage, pure rage flickered inside her eyes that were now a sort of scarlet color. Roaring at the top of her lungs she threw herself onto him unleashing all her fury.

She blindly raked her claws at every tuft of fur she felt, all she could think of now was Night. _"She's dead forever!"_ Moonflower grinded her paws onto his joints until she heard a crunch. A satisfied smile wavered on her lips.

Her scarlet eyes turned back into the normal, usual ice-blue. Sunstorm was looking up at his panting mate with a proud expression. "Is he dead?" Moonflower shrugged wearily nearly fainting, "I don't know..." She collasped on the floor in a tired heap.

Sunstorm padded up the rock to sniff his dead body, "I don't think so..." Hawkstar arose suddenly with new battle light shining in his eyes. Moonflower felt so faint, she felt there was no chance of winning now, Night was dead forever...forever.

Hawkstar, with his feelings for Moonflower, instead attacked the pale ginger tom in-front of him, Sunstorm, "Dear RiverClan! This cat has betrayed us! He loves this she-cat before you who tried to kill me!" Hawkstar flicked his tail in triump as each cat stopped their battles.

Moonflower flattened her ears, but she knew what was coming next. "And Oh ThunderClan, this she-cat loves him back!" Sunstorm hissed loudly and pounced ontop of his former mentor and leader, he jabbed a forepaw into Hawkstar's ribs in rage.

Moonflower watched in amazement. Hawkstar's glazed eyes were wide in surprise and shock. RiverClan warriors began to mumble something inaudible, then one cried aloud, "Sunstorm's ambition has drove him to the brink of insanity!"

Moonflower shook her head in defense, "No no! Hawkstar was evil all along!" Murmurs of defiance rippled throughout the crowd, RiverClan and ThunderClan alike. A sudden stumbling and groaning caught their attention.

Moonflower whirled around, only to see Night attempting to heave herself up. But, when her sister finally looked up, her eyes were a milkier color then before. Night's mouth opened, but it was not her voice, it was the voice of Bluestar.

"This was Sunstorm's destiny, for the last line of the prophecy is this: _And Sun will finish the job, killing the ninth of the Hawk and restoring peace. _Do not doubt StarClan's choice for he should be the true leader of RiverClan."

And with those words, Night blinked and her eyes turned to its usual hazel, "Wh-what happened?" She looked down at the crushed, bloody body of Hawkstar then glanced at the stunned crowd with the same bewildered expression of the warriors below.

Moonflower sighed in contentness, then she managed to yowl out happily with a quivering voice, "Sunstar! Sunstar!" The rest of the cats caught on and cheered the new RiverClan leader's name. Sunstar blushed and announced,

"RiverClan, let's go home with peace in our hearts!" A jubilee chorus of RiverClan warriors rang throughout the camp and they left, with everyone nearly forgetting what Hawkstar had said about their relationship, nearly forgetting, but not completley.

Moonflower brushed her pelt against her mates side and purred into his fur. But before he left, Sunstar rasped his tongue over her face affectionatley, "I couldn't have done this without you." He quickly bounded after his Clan meowing a Good-bye on the way down.

Night grinned but then she looked down at her paws sorrowfully, "You don't want to leave the Clans do you? You want to stay here and not go back to the Tribe to live with us?" Silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally Moonflower replied, carefully choosing her words, "I do want to be with my real family, but my heart remains here, please tell mother that, and tell her I will still visit and maybe they can too." Night nodded and purred,

"Best get going, I want to leave myself, since you are pregnant and you do have injuries." Moonflower shook her head, "Stay, heal, then leave, come back a couple of moons later to visit the kits ok?" Night agreed and padded of the Ledge to Leafpool's den.

Moonflower stared up at the beautiful sky. Pink and purple streaks wavered around the golden orb of a sun. Its glow hit her pelt and made her silver and gold fur mingle together to shine like the moon, then she heard a soft voice murmur near her ear,

_"You have done well, chosen one."_

**THE END**

**(This last chapter is shorter than the rest, I'll send out the sequel soon, I promise! For now please review, is this rushed too? I've been busy lately)**


	15. SEQUEL'S NAME, IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**No one, and I repeat, no one, knows that the sequel has been out for like a week already, all except Dancer of the Wind. So this note is to tell you the name of the sequel basically, review to let me know you'll be looking for it, ok? DRUM ROLL PLEASEE! And the name of the sequel is...**

**SHINING AQUA!**

**-Moonflower-(better review to let me know k? And GO LOOK FOR IT!)**


End file.
